koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rohzen
Rohzen (ローゼン, Rosen) is a playable character in Destrega. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Rohzen unlocks Dynasty Warriors Zhuge Liang as a character skin for him. Role in Game Rohzen is one of the three Strega who voiced his opposition against Relics eleven years ago. After being forced to go into hiding, he appears once more to gather any remaining Strega and rally them against the tyrant Zauber. In the beginning of the story, Rohzen acts as Gradd and Celia's ally who disappears at select times to attend to other matters. While traveling with Celia, Rohzen recognizes Gradd as a fellow Strega and patiently recruits him to their cause. He then convinces his two companions to join forces with the resistance while seeking out more allies on his own. After reuniting with them, he later informs Celia of her brother's whereabouts while Gradd and Tieme are away. Midway through the story, he reveals his true colors as an informant and cohort of Zauber. Scheming to be the only Strega in the world, Rohzen was actually the one who broke the seal over the Relics and instructed Zauber on how to use them. To get rid of his competition, Rohzen systematically plotted to kill anyone he deemed to be in his way. Allegedly, it was he who killed Milena's father even though Zauber was the one who gave him the order to do so. After the plot to kill Anjie fails, Zauber feels that Rohzen has served his purposes and orders his swift death. Rohzen cryptically utters that Zauber would soon share his fate before he dies. Personality Seemingly a wise and patient elder, Rohzen's true nature is that of a selfish power-hungry man whose sole aim is to become the only living Strega in the entire world. His slippery character is what allowed him to avoid being held responsible for causing the confusion eleven years ago. Cold and calculating, he passes off his lies as sagely advice to fool his companions into trusting him while working behind the scenes to plot their demise. By gathering enough Strega into one place, he could easily take their lives by ambush or subterfuge. Ironically, he was betrayed by the very man who he had supported from the shadows for eleven years. Quotes *"I've still got it." *"Not in a million years." ---- *"I really must thank you. You've been so helpful. The Relics, the Imperial Family, the Strega Hunt, I don't know how I could have done it without you, hahahaha!" :"Zauber...!" :"Surely you haven't forgotten. Think back, what happened to the first Strega who gave the Relics to Man? Come now, you must remember. He was killed, by men like me! Really you should have paid more attention." :"Gasp... You... you will share my fate..." ::~~Zauber and Rohzen Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Launches a set of palm strikes. : or , , , : Pushes opponent away with hands covered in electricity. : , : Repels opponent with light shock. : , , : Does a spinning uppercut with electric hands. : (Front): Knocks down opponent after performing sidestep maneuver. : / (Rear): Turns around and strikes down opponent with electric hands. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Sends a current of electricity at the opponent. : : Conjures an electric orb that releases lightning bolts as it targets the opponent. : : Releases five sparks traveling at different directions. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Sends a current of electricity with more speed. : , : Sends a strong current of electricity right at the opponent. : , : Shoots three electric currents straight at the opponent. : , : Conjures an electric orb that releases lightning bolts at a further distance than normal. : , : Conjures an electric orb that releases larger lightning bolts as it targets the opponent. : , : Conjures three electric orbs that release lightning bolts in different directions. : , : Quickly releases five sparks traveling at different directions. : , : Releases five strong sparks that home in on the opponent. : , : Releases seven sparks traveling at different directions. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Sends a current of electricity at high speed. : , , : Sends out a strong current of electricity with more speed. : , , : Quickly sends three electric currents straight at the opponent. : , , : Sends a severe electric current at the opponent. : , , : Shoots a quick and powerful current of electricity towards the opponent. : , , : Shoots five electric currents straight at the opponent. : , , : Quickly sends out four electric currents towards the opponent. : , , : Conjures an electric orb that releases severe lightning bolts towards the opponent. : , , : Conjures an electric orb that releases larger lightning bolts at a further distance. : , , : Conjures three electric orbs that release strong lightning bolts in different directions. : , , : Sends out an electric orb that releases lightning bolts at a very far distance. : , , : Sends out an electric orb that releases strong lightning bolts at a considerable distance. : , , : Conjures seven electric orbs that release bolts of lightning in several directions. : , , : Conjures five electric orbs that release strong bolts of lightning in several directions. : , , : Releases ten sparks traveling at various directions. : , , : Releases nine sparks furiously traveling at various directions. : , , : Releases nine strong sparks traveling at various directions. : , , : Quickly conjures six sparks that separate from one another. : , , : Releases seven sparks quickly traveling at various directions. : , , : Conjures six potent sparks that quickly scatter at various locations. : , , : Hurls seven potent sparks that end up scattering at various locations. : , , : Summons a massive electric storm that follows the opponent's movements. Fighting Style Rohzen's Strega power involves conjuring bolts of lightning from his hands releasing them out against his opponents. The projectiles he sends out tend to travel rather slowly, yet their homing qualities are practically the most accurate in the game. This helps ensure that he'll be able to hit opponents within a certain distance. Another one of his advantages is being able to cast spells while moving with ease. Though his dashing ability is the slowest among the rest of the cast, players are less likely to use it other than to shorten the gap between him and the opponent. Overall, Rohzen is a spell-type character who can make full use of his repertoire of attacks in mid-range combat. Gallery Rohzen_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters